


MR. EROS

by Yanni4



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanni4/pseuds/Yanni4





	MR. EROS

MR.EROS  
02 First Take  
王楚钦扒在门上，平日里日天日地的熊气全然消失不见，他有些局促地盯着忙碌的工作人员看，房间里已经支起了简易的摄影棚，四五台摄像机已经架起，镜头直指屋子中间的那一张铁艺双人床，床上铺着简单的浅蓝色的床单被罩，床头的墙板上还用彩带拼贴成了“ES”的字样。  
“嘿，别这么紧张嘛。”他的拍摄搭档，Eros Studios的人气明星刘丁硕走了上来，浅笑着拍了拍他的肩头，“Introducing没有剧情，就聊聊天，给大家介绍一下你，然后你跟着我的动作就行了。”  
王楚钦闻言更为紧张，咽了口口水，却还是强撑着点了点头。他转头看向身后的人，他的第一个拍摄搭档， ES工作室新晋人气小攻刘丁硕，艺名刘哲，长相英俊，笑容痞气，身材健硕，器大活好，主打人设是亦正亦邪的贵公子攻，出道只一年多，作品却是不少，虽然比不上ES三大头牌，也算的上厂牌的一个流量担当。  
“洗过了吗？”刘丁硕揽着王楚钦的肩膀，将人带离了拍摄区域，随意地和人聊着。王楚钦像是做保证似的连连点头，心中的退堂鼓却是一阵响一阵消，整个人犹犹豫豫的，连带着反应都有些迟钝。  
他给自己取了个艺名，叫Leo，还和工作室签了第一份合同，十部片子，剧本都由公司安排，他总共有三次拒绝的权利。除了片酬，工作室还答应根据片子的购买量和网站的点击量给他分红。虽说新人的分红几可忽略不计，但是仅片酬的报价就很不错，数额高到他根本无法拒绝。而且如果他的表现足够出色，粉丝数和购买量都达标的话，公司将会在第一份合同的基础上加薪30%与他续签，分红的比例也大幅上升。  
“你平常是1多还是0多？”刘丁硕带着他来到休息室，熟门熟路的从堆在角落的纸箱子里摸出了一瓶矿泉水递了过去，随即找起了话题。  
“1多一点。”王楚钦老实的回答，伸手拧开了瓶盖抿了一口，怕一会儿的拍摄中出现意外，也不敢多喝。  
“我看着也是。”刘丁硕毫无顾忌地打量着眼前人的身材，王楚钦的身高很高，肩宽腿长，不瘦但也不过分的壮硕，还有些虎头虎脑的，少年气满满，阳光健气熊孩子攻的人设一定立得住。然而这次公司给的剧本却是让他在下面，刘丁硕眼神一转，瞄到了少年细瘦的腰肢和修长的双腿，还有这副紧张到可爱的神情，又觉得公司的安排实在是合理。  
“不过这一行一般都是攻带新人。”刘丁硕又紧跟着解释了一句，算是为王楚钦解答了公司安排他演受的原因。  
王楚钦点点头表示理解，也觉得不能让自己再这么紧张下去，于是也尝试着开口找话题，他没怎么看过刘丁硕的片子，只好泛泛的提问：“你也带过很多新人吗？”  
刘丁硕闻言突然起身，凑近少年的耳畔暧昧一笑：“你是第一个。”  
王楚钦被吓得直往后躲，又惊又羞，随即便意识到自己遭到了刘丁硕的调戏，骨子里的倔气瞬间燃起，但心头的紧张感也随之消弭了一大半。他纠结了半晌还是没说什么，只是微微挪了挪屁股坐得远了一些。  
刘丁硕微笑着打了个抱歉的手势：“我入行时间还不长，今天是第一次带新人。新人的话还是小胖他们带的多，哦就是Starry，他绰号。”  
Starry，Eros Studios的三大头牌之一，这位鼎鼎大名的人物王楚钦还是知道的。  
ES工作室有三大头牌：Starry，Thunder，Eric。Starry是一个纯1，是三人中年纪最小的一个，可甜可盐的年下小狼狗人设，笑起来萌化广大少女心，攻起来酥断万千少男腿，虽然身材并没有非常的壮硕，却是强势地站稳了“幼儿园第一总攻”的人设； Thunder绰号美人鱼，是个0.5，一双大眼睛深邃又深情，身材和颜值都很能打，然而美人却是个硬汉性格，暴躁美人攻与清冷美人受的人设来回切换，人气也是高到不行；至于王楚钦心心念念的Eric，定位也是0.5，但是出演的受的片子远比攻的片子受欢迎得多，虽说是三人中出道最晚的一个，人气却是一骑绝尘，留着妹妹头的清瘦少年肩宽腿长屁股翘，床下纯情床上色情，一双清澈的小鹿眼怯生生的望着你，一双修长的美腿却夹紧了你的腰肢。  
王楚钦无法否认，他来到Eros Studios的另一个目的，就是想和Eric上一次床。 他想了想，还是忍不住问出了口：“那你和Eric前辈有合作过吗？”  
“有啊！”刘丁硕瞬间狡黠地笑了起来，不无炫耀地说道：“我的Introducing就是他带着我拍的。”  
“不是说攻带新人吗！”王楚钦果然瞪大了双眼，满脸的震惊。  
“是啊，可是我是纯1啊。”刘丁硕笑着解释道。  
王楚钦默然不语，满脸的震惊顷刻间转换为满脸的痛心。  
“好了不说了，你再找找感觉，马上就要开拍了。”刘丁硕笑着揉了揉他的脑袋，随即站起身来，示意自己要去一趟卫生间。  
王楚钦望着他点了点头，拿起茶几上的矿泉水又抿了一口，还是觉得有些紧张，决定看看片子找找感觉。于是从一旁的包里摸出了耳机，点开了手机里的视频。  
Eros Studios的标准Slogan开头结束了以后，画面转到了一片青绿的草坪，妹妹头的少年穿着草绿色的T恤和短裤，岔开两条大白腿大大咧咧地坐在草地上，他身旁坐着他的引路人，已经退圈的ES工作室前头牌，人称龙总/D总的总攻Dragon。Dragon同样衣着休闲，闲适地坐在一旁，冲着镜头微笑着打了打招呼，随即指引着镜头拍向身旁的少年。  
“Hello大家好，我是Eric。”  
少年有些羞涩的抬起了手，冲着镜头傻乎乎的挥了挥，清纯可爱的模样惹得一旁的Dragon都忍不住伸手揉了揉他的头毛。少年微低下头，也没躲，却是不自觉地笑弯了眉眼。  
少年的笑容极具感染力，不止片子里的D总，连带着屏幕前的王楚钦也跟着扯开了嘴角。  
“王楚钦啊，过来准备啦！”刘丁硕的助理小钱探了头进来，招呼着王楚钦出门。王楚钦赶忙将手机放回包里，急急地应了一声赶了过去。刘丁硕已经坐在了床上，整个人的状态已是全然不同，他招呼着王楚钦走过去，在床边坐下，剧务随即打了板，示意开拍。  
“我们Eros Studios的大家庭又来新伙伴。”刘丁硕浅笑着说道，随即指引着主摄像给了王楚钦一个特写。  
还有些紧张的少年看着摄像头，赶忙挥了挥手：  
“Hello大家好，我是Leo。”


End file.
